Pixie Dust
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Finding an injured pixie by the name of Tinker Bell, Naruto brings her home to heal and ends up with a new partner at his side. Who needs dogs and toads when you have a fiery little fairy to bring you to brand new heights?


So, after a long contemplation, I have decided to do this story. I hope you all enjoy, because with working two jobs, it becomes very difficult to get any writing done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Tinker Bell or any other Disney character.

Night over the land of fire. Within the Village Hidden in the Leaves, shops were closing for the night, men, women, and children alike planning for a night of blissful sleep and dreams of what the future would bring for each dreamer. The village was peaceful at night. Not a cloud in the sky, the crescent moon shone bright as the stars. In the forest, even the animals knew it was time to sleep once again, and that the sun would rise the next morning to wake and greet them. Unfortunately, one such animal didn't get that memo, a dark shadow shooting through the trees and bushes, pursued on foot by no less than three shinobi, warriors of the Hidden Village.

"Damn that cat!" shouted the first. "As if it wasn't hard enough catching this thing in broad daylight. I swear it's learning." Trying to gain more ground, he took to the trees to increase his speed, his team following.

"I can barely tell what's real and what's just a damn shadow," another said, as they continued their frantic searching. The third just sighed and shook his head.

"This is getting us nowhere," he said, leaping from one branch to another. "Fan out and signal if you find anything." Getting a 'Yes, sir' in response, each vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Near the small pond at one of the shinobi training areas, a robin lowered herself onto her nest, setting on her small eggs to keep them warm in the night. As her tiny eyes began to close for the night, a bright ball of shimmering light shot passed her, surprising her enough to fall out of her own nest. The poor robin was able to correct herself, luckily, before chirping in a rage at the little shining light, which quickly flew away as the bird returned to her eggs.

The light slowed down as it neared the ground, gently landing near the water's edge. Upon closer inspection, one could see that it wasn't merely some ball of light, nor was it a lightning bug. The silhouette showed a curvy, but very tiny figure. She was hand sized, if a little smaller. Her skin had a fair complexion. Her blue eyes looked around in curiosity. Her blond hair was up in a bun, and her ears were very pointy. On her tiny body, a green strapless dress with a miniskirt, green shoes with white puffs on the toes and on her back, a pair of clear insect-like wings which glistened in the overhead moonlight. The wings, which kept fluttering, allowed her to hover above the water's surface. She saw her reflection on the water, and she scowled. However, she managed to rectify that. She quickly smoothed out her dress, then blew upwards and sent the stray strand of hair away from her face... but her smile of triumph was cut short as the hair fell back onto her face. She puffed out her cheeks in preparation to blow again.

As she was worrying about her appearance, she never noticed the eyes shining behind her, nor the feline form drawing ever closer. She gave a little twirl, noticing too late the raised paw, claws flared out as it came down swatting her to the ground, hard. She struggled to get up, but the smack had knocked the wind out of her. Looking up, she looked in horror at the grinning face of a cat. She tried to fly away, but with reflexes worthy of a feline, the young pixie girl's wings were pinned to the dirt. Attempting to pull herself out from under the cat's paw, she managed to grab onto a rock with a rather sharp edge, stabbing into her attacker. The cat screeched in pain, but at least it let go. She managed to hover in the air, but the pain she was in from the damage of her wings was incredible. They would heal quickly, but only if she gave them the chance. Looking down, she noticed another problem.

During the cat's assault, he had managed to get in a good hit with his claws, not only tearing into the front of her dress, but also producing a gash over her stomach, which he held tightly with her arm. Knowing if she tried to flee, she wouldn't get far, she settled for a different approach, circling above the recovered feline, she managed to not only attract his attention, but also cover him in a good coating of her pixie-dust. The cat hissed, before leaping into the air at the tiny glowing girl, but she managed to drop out of the way. Unfortunately for her feline friend, he had no such luxury of returning to the ground. Due to the almost magical properties of the dust, her cat problem just went up, and up, and up, floating away, leaving the at this point exhausted, and wounded fairy, laying sprawled on the ground, dead tired, waiting for her advanced healing powers to do their job.

Across the same training field, another blonde lay in a similar state of exhaustion. This blonde, a shinobi of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, was still preparing for the Chuunin exams that his teacher told him about. They began in a week, and he'd be damned if he missed his chance at a promotion. To that end, he began training with an intensity like never before, determined that even if he couldn't show up everyone in the exams, he'd at least surpass Sasuke. As he breathed heavily, and his eyelids began to close, he heard something, much like an animal in pain. Getting up, he brushed himself off and left to investigate.

Nearing the water's edge, he heard a hissing sound coming from above. What he saw actually made an eerie laugh escape his throat. Tora the cat, the bane of every leaf ninja's existence, was for some reason clinging to a tree for dear life, and for his trouble being pecked half to death by a disturbed robin, who was frantically protecting her eggs from a threat that at the moment didn't really seem all that threatening. It was then that something else caught his attention. A pulsing glow from near his foot. Crouching down, he was amazed at the sight of a tiny young lady, with shimmering wings, laying bleeding on the ground.

"What the..." he whispered. He rolled his eyes when his answers came from his tenant, the 'dreaded' Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had met the old fox back on old man Tazuna's bridge, and since then, the furball felt the need to constantly voice his opinions on everything. Of course, Naruto made sure not to mention that to his teacher, or the Hokage, when they returned home from their mission in wave. He didn't need the trouble of them going berserk about Kyuubi 'influencing' him.

"**I'll be damned,"** the fox exclaimed. **"It's a Pixie."** Naruto just looked confused, before the Nine-tails elaborated more to his host. **"A sprite, a fairy. Very rare little people. Like us Bijuu, they are corporeal manifestations of pure chakra, mostly the natural chakra produced by the air and earth."** Naruto just nodded, although he wasn't sure he quite understood what it was the old demon was talking about. Snorting, the old kitsune seemed to lose interest. **"She'll heal up in a few hours and be right as rain. Just leave her alone."**

"_And leave her out in the open to be attacked by animals?" _he thought, incredulously, astonished by the apathy of the great beast. _"Not a chance. I'm at least going to bring her somewhere where she can heal safely."_ Carefully picking up the unconscious pixie and gently moved her to the empty shuriken pouch on his hip, making sure she wasn't too cramped. Looking to the tree where Tora was still under attack by beak, he flipped the damned Demon cat off, before rushing back to his apartment, making sure not to jostle the tiny lady at his hip.

Turning a pillow into a makeshift bed, he once more laid the pixie-girl down and placed a clean, dry cloth over her still healing form. Figuring he had done all he could do, Naruto yawned and decided he'd get ready for a good-night's sleep himself. He lazily threw on his pajamas, and slipped into his bed, his eyes drooping closed.

Her eyes opening hesitantly against the sunlight in her face, the pixie awoke to find herself no longer outside. Looking around, there was no sign of the cat, or any other animals, for that matter. Looking at the soft pillow and makeshift blanket, she wondered how she got there. Hovering just above her resting place, she looked around in curiosity. Her healing powers had done their job, and she was as good as new, not even feeling a twinge of remaining pain. Moving from room to room, she tentatively peaked around corners, wondering where exactly she was.

Soon, she had made her way into the small Kitchen area, where Naruto had already been up for some time, and was making up an instant cup of ramen. Hearing the soft flutter of wings, as well as a strange sound, like the ringing of tiny bells, which reminded him of Kakashi's bell test, he turned to the tiny girl, who looked startled and ducked behind the corner. Worried he might have scared her, Naruto just called out reassuringly.

"It's ok," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I found you at the training ground last night and brought you here so you could heal up." He thought for a moment she had gone, but her head slowly peeked out from behind the wall, as though she were in debate about whether or not to trust him. The glowing, blonde-haired pixie slowly hovered over and landed on the table, where Naruto passed her a bowl of what looked like...

"A...friend of mine, said you would probably like small, sweet things, so I went out and grabbed a few berries for you, if you're hungry," Naruto said, though both he and his tenant mentally scowled at each other at being referred to as 'friends.' Hesitantly picking one of the small berries from the bowl, she took a bite, and almost instantly a smile appeared on her face. The berries were delicious, and she hadn't realized just how hungry she actually was. But something was bugging Naruto.

"Are you able to talk?" he asked, a bit nervously. "I mean, you've just been really quiet, except for the jingling-bell sounds. He watched her shake her head as she opened her mouth, and while he definitely heard the bell-like tinkling, he could still hear her rather melodious voice.

"_What's the point in talking?" _she asked with a sigh. _"Humans can't understand what I say anyway."_ Naruto just quirked an eyebrow.

"Well...I can understand you just fine, so maybe it's not all humans that can't." The pixie was so shocked she actually dropped the berry she had just bit into, falling back onto her rear. This caused Naruto to laugh a bit, which in turn cause the pixie girl to glow red, rather than gold, in embarrassment, which turned to anger as she flew right into his face.

"_Hey, can you really understand me? Or are you just messing with me?" _she asked, somewhat miffed. She didn't appreciate being the butt of someone's joke. Naruto stopped laughing immediately, now blushing and looking a tad embarrassed himself. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and stammered in his own embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied to the still seething pixie. "I just thought that look you had was priceless. And yes, I do understand what your saying Ms..." He looked confused for a moment and the pixie returned to her normal color. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name...actually, I never gave you mine either. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Calmed down enough to think straight, the pixie once more landed on the kitchen table.

"_My name's Tinker Bell,"_ she said with a smile, her previous anger all-but forgotten. She was so quick to jump from happy to angry and then back again, Naruto was astounded. _"But some call me 'Tink' for short."_ Finishing his ramen, Naruto stood.

"Well, Tinker Bell," he announced. "It looks like you're all healed up after last night. I can't force you to stay, but you're always welcome here." As he turned, he failed to notice Tink once more turning red, but not from anger this time. She was actually touched. The blonde went out of his way to help her and give her a safe place to recover, and now she was free to be on her way, with nothing expected in return. Flying up, she landed on the head of the genin, bending down to look him in the eyes, albeit upside-down.

"_Well, um," _she uttered, somewhat quietly. _"Would you mind if I stayed for a while? You know, cause it's warm...and sheltered...and it's a lot nicer than sleeping in a tree..."_ Within Naruto's seal, the Kyuubi was laughing so hard he was almost wheezing. He had heard about how extreme the personalities of Pixies and Fairies could be, but he didn't think they would be this bad. And based off of the Pixie's current emotions, he could sense she was at least liking, if not legitimately infatuated with his host.

"Sure, feel free," Naruto replied with a smile, causing Tinker Bell to practically beam with joy. Hovering down to meet him face to face, she planted a tiny kiss on the cheek of the whiskered blonde, making him blush.

"_Thank you!"_ she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, flying circles around Naruto, covering him with her Pixie-dust. The blonde just laughed along with the pixie, not noticing that he had begun to float off the ground...until his head hit the ceiling, that is. Upon doing so, he snapped out of hiss mirth and promptly fell back to the floor, landing gracefully on his ass.

"Ok, that's new," he announced, surprised, while Tinker Bell at least managed to look sheepish. Flying in, she landed in the palm of Naruto's hands. "I think maybe we should talk."

Chapter end

So, been planning this for a while. With the whole 'Disney Fairies' franchise, I wanted to bring Tinker Bell back, with a slightly different origin, and make her who she was in the original Peter Pan...a total bitch. Don't get me wrong, she could be a VERY sweet and fun character, but we all know just what I'm talking about. When she gets mad, she gets MAD, and she doesn't care who knows it. She'll go to any lengths to get what she wants.

Basically, although she has such extreme emotions (The official explanation is that her size makes her incapable of holding more than one emotion at a time), she is assertive and aggressive, and the perfect partner to allow Naruto to soar to new heights of greatness, Pun definitely intended.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
